


countdown

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: the last days of rasmus' time on fnatic.





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> no caps, just like fnatic now.

rasmus left on a tuesday. he got mads to push his suitcase down until his sloppily folded clothes just barely fit in there. paul was already gone, but gabriël, zdravets, and mads all stood at the door and waved as he got in the car that would take him to g2. rasmus waved back at his former teammates cheerfully.

martin wasn’t there.

martin shaved the day after worlds ended. rasmus and mads and everyone else piled into the bathroom and watched as martin glided the razor down his chin. short, dark blond hairs fell onto the counter until there was nothing left to shave. gabriël cracked a joke about martin de-aging several years, and rasmus giggled and poked at martin’s bare face. martin grinned down at him, a hint of sadness and disappointment in his eyes even as he joked around with gabriël and paul and tickled rasmus until he squealed and let go.

rasmus didn’t blame him. just thinking about those last three games, getting crushed by ig without being able to take a single game in return, watching them lift the trophy, made his fists clench at his sides. he never wanted to be so close to yet so far from victory ever again.

perkz, or rather luka, dmed him two days later. he told rasmus that he wanted to try roleswapping to adc, and offered rasmus a spot on g2’s roster.

*it’ll be a brand new start* blinked out at rasmus from his screen, as he pondered over the offer.

then ocelote sent him details on his salary.

rasmus talked to a lot of people after that. his parents were supportive. his friends told him he’d be crazy to refuse that much money. his coach wasn’t even his coach anymore, so at least rasmus wouldn’t be the only one leaving.

then there was mads. and martin.

perhaps it was a good thing that his move to g2 was leaked before he brought it up with them.

mads skirted the topic several times after jacob wolf did his thing, but eventually he worked up the nerve to ask rasmus if it was true. when rasmus nodded, his shoulders slumped and the corners of his mouth turned down, but he wished rasmus good luck with his new team. and that was that.

martin was.

martin avoided rasmus entirely. trying to talk to him was impossible, no matter how many times rasmus tried to corner him and ask what was going on, why martin wouldn’t look him in the eye anymore.

martin finally broke one night, two days before rasmus was set to leave for g2. fnatic was carefully crafting their farewell message, and g2 their welcome message. by this time, everyone who mattered knew it was a done deal.

martin’s breath smelled of alcohol as he gazed down at rasmus.

“so. you’re leaving me too.”

rasmus couldn’t think of anything to say to that. there was so much he wanted to say to martin, so much he never was able to, so much he couldn’t now. maybe it was too late.

he went for it anyway.

martin let out a surprised noise as rasmus pressed a kiss to his open mouth. he tasted like vodka, or maybe whiskey, rasmus could never tell the difference. he opened his mouth eagerly for rasmus’ tongue at first, only to shove him away roughly.

“you think that’ll be enough,” martin said harshly, lips bright red and looking oh so kissable. unable to resist the temptation, and still unable to answer martin, rasmus kissed him again.

this time martin didn’t push him away.

the day before rasmus left for g2, mads helped rasmus pack. gabriël hung around a lot and told rasmus how much he’d miss him around the place. paul was gone. martin wasn’t there, but zdravets silently handed rasmus a letter before leaving to hang out with his girlfriend.

without looking at its contents, rasmus folded the letter up and placed it in his shirt pocket. it burned against his heart.


End file.
